


better than communion

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Courting Rituals, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Art, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Oral Sex, [for another ship entirely woops], intersex sheathing, not so puritanical courting between Alphas and omegas, percival has a kink and that kink is pleasing credence, sheathing genitals, ye olde manner of speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence only obeys God's laws up until his own personal interests interfere with them.Percival hesitates to corrupt his fiance but his curiosity about omegas overpowers his desire to keep his future marriage bed pure.





	better than communion

**Author's Note:**

> hi this has no plot and its the last thing i think i'll write for this semester, and its inspired by this art >>> https://privatter.net/i/3083379
> 
> pls follow me on twitter (@writingramblr /or/ writing_ramblr ) since i'm not using tumblr nor can i for nsfw content.

Credence is betrothed to Lord Graves, his Alpha fiance, but there’s something the man doesn’t know about him. Or perhaps, because he’s not met many omegas in his courting youth. 

Then again, it’s not common knowledge also, due to most Alphas archaic and selfish nature. 

When Lord Graves invites him over for drinks and dinner, that rapidly descends into carnal things, Credence realizes that for the first time in his life, he may actually have nothing to fear from an Alpha. 

He kisses his fiance with matching fervor, breathing out his title, and Lord Graves stifles a groan in the side of Credence’s neck suddenly. 

“Call me Percival, my love, I beg you. Let me please you. May I free you from the confines of this ridiculous attire?” Credence finds himself letting out a whine, as he nods, and the Alpha’s hands skate down his sides, untucking his shirt vest from his trousers, loosening the fastenings. 

He pulls them down Credence’s thighs, and bares his lower body quickly, exposing his pale skin to the fireplace warmed air. Lord Graves, no, Percival, goes to his knees on the carpet, settling between Credence’s legs, leaning in to place a kiss scandalously close to his groin, where he feels himself in danger of slicking the beautiful couch he’s draped upon. 

“Percival, please, I-” Credence breaks off when the man’s lips part, and his tongue emerges, wicked, warm and wet, swirling around his navel, then lower. The Alpha is tasting right over his slit, as one of the man’s knuckles are brushing across teasing the folds of Credence’s skin, almost probing in so deep Percival may brush against Credence’s sheathed length before he has time to warn the Alpha of its possible emergence. 

One of Percival’s hands slides under his hip, and fingertips graze over his cleft, catching wetness from his hole, and Credence’s vision whites out when the man’s mouth sucks firmly on his opening. 

“Oh my god, oh heavens, Percival-” Credence stammers out, but it’s too late.

The Alpha startles, jolting a little against him, but not retreating in disgust as Credence expects, for he can  _ feel _ his length jutting out, nudging past his nether lips, achingly hard, trapped in the man’s mouth. 

Percival’s tongue flutters against the underside of the head, curling around it, then he sucks again, whilst moaning. The vibrations feel like nothing Credence has ever known, as pleasure surges through his body, he feels his thighs quivering, trying to squeeze together, to keep the Alpha right there, prone between his legs. “I’m sorry, I can’t-”

Credence’s head falls back onto the cushions of the couch's back, and his hand reaches out blindly, his grip frantic, perhaps a touch too rough, grabbing for Percival’s head, his fingers thrusting into the man’s perfectly styled hair. He holds the Alpha still, right there, as that elegant mouth brings him over the edge into an orgasm so powerful that his back arches, forcing him closer, his freed cock most likely choking Percival. 

But Credence can’t be concerned, or really care about anything else, especially when he feels the man’s hand not merely grasping his ass, but pressing a cautious finger  _ inside _ of his second hole. His climax seems to go on forever, even though he knows logically this cannot be true, Credence merely rides out his aftershocks embraced by Percival’s hands, spilling onto his tongue, the back of his throat. There’s cramps that begin to throb in his legs, his chest heaves, and Credence feels hot tears burning down his cheeks. 

“My Lord, god in heaven.” He chokes out, voice shaky, breathing affected as well.

Percival finally pulls off his softening cock, already shrinking away, back into the folds of his slit, and the Alpha looks up at him with glassy eyes, darkened with lust. 

“Credence, my beloved… you have great many surprises for me, don’t you?” 

He draws in a shuddering lungful of air, and Percival’s dry and clean hand caresses up his bare leg, to squeeze gentle and soothingly over his skin. “I, yes. All male omegas have this hidden organ.”

Percival blinks, and then tilts his head down, resting his cheek on Credence’s sweat clammy thigh. 

“Darling, I’m not upset, don’t worry. Your heart is racing so fast.” His Alpha is so kind, it’s enough to make him cry harder, intentionally now, even if unconscious. 

“It’s only because I just felt the most wonderful thing, thanks to you.” Percival starts to smile, and Credence sniffles. “Sorry.” His Alpha gets to his feet, and holds out a hand to him, drawing his attention to that, even though there’s a distractedly large bulge in the man’s pants. 

“Come to bed with me, darling. There’s so much more where that came from.” Percival lays him down on the softest and silkiest of sheets, before kissing him once more, giving him a hint of salty bitterness on his tongue.

It’s Credence’s own release that he can taste in the kiss of his betrothed. 

He moans into the Alpha’s mouth, and lowers a hand to feel for the man’s cock, gasping against the soft lips on his own, noting how large and thick Percival’s length is. Will that even fit inside him?

How could he possibly take that without any pain? That’s even before the Alpha knots. 

Credence swallows thickly, nerves making his pulse begin to race again. “What’s wrong, my love?” 

“I don’t want you to hurt me, but there’s no chance our coupling won’t be too much.” Credence says, while withdrawing his hand to shyly place it over Percival’s shoulder, a more than chaste spot to land. 

The Alpha sighs, and turns to kiss his cheek. “Then I shall not bond with you like that, not until you’re comfortable. I will take  _ days _ to prepare you, if needed. I’ll use my hands, my mouth, if you wish.” 

Percival undresses himself, leaving Credence on the bed to simply watch, before he startles, and removes the rest of his own clothing, all while more of the Alpha’s sun tanned skin is revealed to him, along with telltale signs of his age. 

Patches of greying chest hair, a softness to his belly, and sparse muscles over his arms and all along his torso tell Credence that the man he’s going to marry may be older, but he is still strong. 

Percival returns to him, crawling onto the bed, and ducking down to kiss his way from Credence’s bared ankles to his chest, then he licks over his collarbone, and nuzzles the side of his neck. “You’re too good to me, Alpha.” 

Percival moans into his skin, 

“Darling, it’s what you deserve. I too can receive you, now that I know you are in possession of such a lovely cock.” Credence’s eyes go wide, as he stares up at the ceiling, he feels the Alpha’s cock hard, dripping sticky fluid onto his stomach as the man ruts over him. “You would… let me have you?”

“It would please me immensely. I can show you how it feels, make you come from just a press of my fingers inside you. That is how I would grant you bliss from my cock, before having knotted you.” Percival says, voice growing raspy, breathing labored, and Credence realizes that the man must simply be pleased by speaking of such things, while gaining friction from grinding into his stomach. 

He has to touch the Alpha, he cannot simply lie there, useless, and limp. 

Credence’s hand grabs for Percival’s cock, and he must use both, as his fingers won’t close on the girth of it. With his erratic strokes, he brings off Percival, letting the man spill onto his chest, streaking white down his abdomen. Credence pants for breath, and the next thing he knows, the Alpha is moving away from slack jawed kisses to clean his own spend up with his  _ mouth _ . 

Warm licking kisses trail over his skin, and Credence shivers from the contact, long before Percival’s hand slides between his legs, and two fingers rub across his swollen slit. 

It’s too soon for his cock to slip out of his sheath again, but the width and length of Percival’s fingers mean he can tease the head of it, and stimulate the sensitive nerves just inside Credence’s folds. 

He comes again with the Alpha’s mouth suckling firmly around his nipple, under the guise of lapping up a stray rope of semen, and Credence feels his entire body quake from the orgasms’ power. 

By the time Percival tucks him under the blankets, he’s more than exhausted from all their carnal activities. 

“Sleep, my darling. I’ll cook us breakfast in the morning, when you wake.” Percival kisses his forehead, and settles in behind him, one arm draped over Credence’s waist, knees tucked into the bend of his own. 

 

* * *

**end**


End file.
